Ausdruckslose Augen
by Alyanna Calen
Summary: Der Tod von Lily und James mal aus einer anderen Sicht. One-Shot! Disclaimer: Die Harry-Potter-Welt gehört JKR!


_Die Augen sind der Spiegel zur Seele _

**Ausdruckslose Augen **

Samantha war zufrieden.  
Die junge Frau, grade 21, mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren und dunkelgrünen, funkelnden Augen drehte sich noch einmal vor dem Spiegel. Sie sah die Narbe an ihrem Arm, die wohl erst in einigen Jahren vollständig verheilt sein würde. Diese Narbe hatte sie sich bei einem ihrer letzten Einsätze als Aurorin geholt.

Aurorin. Ja, das war grade zu diesen Zeiten, wo Voldemort viel macht hatte ein gefährlicher Beruf. Es war anstrengend, das ständige Unterwegssein mit Aufträgen, wo sie nie wissen konnte ob sie zurück käme oder nicht. In dieser zeit wurden alle Auroren gebraucht, sogar die, die noch in der Ausbildung waren, hatten bereits schwierige und gefährliche Aufträge.  
So war das auch während ihrer Ausbildung gewesen. Offiziell hatte sie ihre Ausbildung erst vor einigen Wochen abgeschlossen. Inoffiziell wurde sie schon seit längerem als richtige Aurorin behandelt.

Doch an diesem Abend wollte sie davon nichts wissen. Es war Halloween und sie hatte das erste Mal seit August wirklich diesen Abend frei.  
Sie wollte Lily besuchen, Lily und ihre Familie.  
Lily Potter, frühere Evans, war Samanthas beste Freundin seit Kindertagen.  
Vor ungefähr zwei Jahren hatte Lily James Potter geheiratet und mittlerweile hatten die beiden einen einjährigen Sohn. Genaugenommen ein Jahr und drei Monate. Harry.

Samantha apparierte. Sie erschien wieder auf dem Marktplatz von dem Dorf, wo die Potters wohnten. Von dort aus machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Godric's Hollow. Das Haus lag am Rand des Dorfes, deswegen musste sie noch ein Stück laufen.  
Samanthas gute Laune verschwand, je näher sie zu dem Haus kam.  
Wieso war alles so verwüstet?  
Sie ging weiter.

In Samantha kroch die Angst hoch. Das konnte doch nicht sein! Oder?  
Sie wusste ganz genau wer der Geheimniswahrer war. Sie selbst hatte den Spruch mit Lily zusammen ausgeführt. Aber wie konnte das sein?  
Schließlich stand sie vor dem Haus der Potters. Haus konnte man dies nicht mehr nennen. Ruine wäre treffender. Aber das war ihr im Moment egal.

Sie bemerkte einen schwarzen Haarschopf, der sich über etwas beugte.  
Sirius. Doch wo waren Lily und James? Wo, wo, wo?  
Sie machte ein paar unbeholfene Schritte.  
Dann sah sie auch worüber Sirius sich beugte.

Ein schwarzer, wirrer Haarschopf, der zu einem großen, schlanken Mann gehörte mit warmen, braunen Augen, die normalerweise durch eine schauten.  
Doch nun lag die Brille neben ihm und seine Augen waren ausdruckslos.

„James", flüsterte Samantha und ließ sich neben James' leblosem Körper fallen, gegenüber von Sirius.  
Sirius sah starr in das tote Gesicht seines besten Freundes.  
Sie nahm die kalte Hand und hätte am liebsten gesagt „Wach auf, James, das ist nicht komisch!", doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. Etwas, was in ihr tiefe Verzweiflung auslöste. Lily.  
Wenn sie nicht hier war, neben dem Mann, den sie sechs Jahre ihres Lebens heftig verachtet hat und danach so sehr geliebt hat, wo war sie dann?  
Eine böse Vorahnung kam in Samantha auf.  
Sie beugte sich über James, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stand dann auf.  
Sie ging weiter in die Ruine hinein und blieb an der Stelle stehen, wo sich früher die Tür zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer befand. Im früheren Wohnzimmer sah sie etwas Rotes und ging darauf zu.  
Dann sah Samantha sie. Wieso strahlten und funkelten die hellgrünen Augen nicht? Stattdessen sahen sie ins Leere.  
Sie setzte sich neben sie. Samantha wollte weinen. Sie wollte schreien und toben und Dinge durch die Gegend werfen. Sie konnte nicht. Sie konnte einfach nicht.  
Ihre Kehle war zugeschnürt, ihr Kopf wie leer gefegt und ihr Körper rührte sich nicht.  
Sie sah einfach nur in diese ausdruckslosen grünen Augen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Und? Und? Was sagt ihr? Ich weiß kein Meisterwerk, aber irgendwie gefiel es mir.  
Dies ist übrigens eine der wenigen Storys von mir, die kein Happy-End haben.  
Bitte, bitte reviewt! Ich bin noch ganz neu, ich würd gern Meinungen hören! Kritik, Lob, Verbesserungen, ect. Alles was euch so dazu einfällt! 


End file.
